Parallel Universe
by IzztreeRocks912
Summary: What would the Artemis Fowl characters be like in an parallel universe? Read to find out...Not really a story, but whatever.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! I am having way too much time on my hands, being spring break and all, so I just got another really weird idea.**

**WARNING: This is not actually a fanfic, it is more of a description/mini biography of the characters. Also, all the chapters are really short.**

**If you would like to guess my age based on my writing alone, be my guest. It does not have to be this one, it can be any of my stories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**PS. This is not actually a chapter, I realize, but it's actually longer than almost all of my other chapters, so I just figured, what the heck. **

**ENJOY!**


	2. Mulch

**MULCH DIGGUMS **was a renowned physicist and professor. Since he was very young, he had always been fascinated with science. At age five, he had made a chart of the constellations. At age ten, he had proved Einstein wrong and won an award for it. In addition, he won the science fair at his school every single year in elementary, middle, and high school. He was accepted into a prestigious university and got a PhD. Mulch is now a physics professor at the same university that he attended.

**Best known for**: His 21 (and counting) Nobel Prizes.


	3. Juliet

**JULIET BUTLER **was a well known birthday party entertainer. Her roles often included magic shows, dressing up like fairy princesses, and handling tough-looking snakes, but her favorite job was always being a clown, and had been since she was little. Since the first time she saw a clown, at age three, she had always been fascinated with them, and didn't understand why other people were always scared of them. At age ten, she decided that her dream was to be a clown when she grew up. Her dream came true when she dropped out of high school to look for a job. She was hired almost immediately as an entertainer.

**Best known for**: her collection of 67 clown costumes.


	4. Minerva

**MINERVA PARADIZO **was a high school mall girl. Since she was small, she had always been the most popular girl in her class and even the whole school. She now had a pack of six clones, who followed her around wherever she went, mostly to the mall. Minerva loved shopping and took advantage of her parents' multi-billionaire status. Minerva is, as always, the most popular girl at her school, and she never lets anyone forget it. However, it is rumored that, if not for her fathers' money, she would be failing school.

**Best known for**: Her 2-acre walk-in closet.


	5. Opal

**OPAL KOBOI **was a devoted community worker whose dream was to end poverty and see everyone live a happy life. Since she was very small, she had always been sad and felt sorry for the homeless people that she often saw around every corner. When she was sixteen, she got her first part-time job, and decided that she would donate all the money she earned to people who were less fortunate. Since she now owned a large business and was earning a lot of money, she took advantage of it and donated fifty percent to various shelters and food banks.

**Best known for**: The two million or so dollars she has donated so far.


	6. Butler

**SPOILER ALERT: If you have not read the third book, don't read this chapter. Other chapters are fine.**

**DOMOVOI BUTLER **was a well-known Hollywood actor. Since age eight, when he became a child actor, he has appeared in no less than ninety-seven various movies and TV shows. The most well known being the hit fantasy _Fairy Kidnapping_, which won thirteen Academy Awards, including Best Supporting Role for him. Domovoi is usually known just by his stage name, Butler, his last name. It is believed that no one or almost no one actually knows his first name. It is something that he always tries to keep secret.

**Best known for**: his twenty seven Academy Awards.


	7. Holly

**HOLLY SHORT **was a widely known and widely feared criminal and gang member. By the age of nine, she had stolen several various works of art from five different high security art museums. By the age of fourteen, she had an entire collection that she somehow managed to keep a secret from her parents. She is well known for her involvement in the gang Criminals, of which she is the leader. It's not the best name for a gang, she said in an interview, but we're working on that part. (Shortly afterward, I noticed that my gold watch was missing.)

**Best known for**: the twenty-seven Academy Awards she has stolen from a certain actor…


	8. And finallyArtemis

**ARTEMIS FOWL **was an extremely successful punk/rock star, which both his parents heartily approved of. He could play the electric guitar better than most professionals by age twelve. At first, his parents thought that he should do something else for a living, but once they saw how successful he was as a musician, they agreed to it. However, that's not to say that they, as well as Artemis's younger brothers, don't get annoyed when he splits their eardrums in the house. It is rumored that Artemis might soon be forming a band called The Fairies.

**Best known for**: The twenty or so earrings in each of his ears, though it's hard to say for sure because he never stays still long enough to count them.


End file.
